


I've Been Drinking, I've Been Drinking.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of Beyonce., Arguing, Be Prepared for the Beyonce., Beyonce - Freeform, Domestic Arguements, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t know how he got himself into these situations. All he’d wanted from his Friday was to sleep off his night shift and maybe get some head. That was it. He didn’t want to go out clubbing with the ladies of his pack, he didn’t expect any of it. He definitely didn’t expect to accidently win a dance competition and be crowned Queen Bee.</p>
<p>That bit was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Drinking, I've Been Drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a little trouble writing just in general for the past couple of weeks/months, but I just felt like I needed to bite the bullet and I started and just wrote for a good few hours. And Bamn This was born.  
> I hope you like it, I just needed a little fluff.

**(270) : You came home screaming the lyrics to Drunk In Love, and dumped wine on me when I said you would never be Beyonce.**

 

 

* * *

 

****

“Get up loser,  we're  going clubbing.” Stiles blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up to the line of girls surrounding his bed.  Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at him with daggers.

“Shhhh.” Stiles raised a finger to shush Lydia and moved to pull the covers up and over his head.

“Oh no, pudding. You're coming with us.” Erica, claws out, grabbed Stiles’ duvet and yanked it up and off his bed, leaving Stiles in his boxers.

“You are rude.” Stiles huffed, flopping onto his back and covering his face with his hand.

“Happy trail. Huh, I didn’t actually have you down for one of them.” Erica raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh good god I’ll get up just please stop discussing my body hair.” Stiles sat up and blinked in the sight of the girls. “You going somewhere?”

“Yeah, and you're coming too.” Lydia threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at him and began to leave. Stiles looked the outfit up and down and sighed, admitting defeat.

 

* * *

The night was a flurry of cocktails, tequila and Beyoncé. Stiles’ couldn't remember much, he could remember Erica and him devising a living room routine and working that out on the dance floor. He could remember turning down a asshole who tried to feel up his ass. He remembered giving Derek a hasty phone call telling him he'd be home later and to be honest, he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath.

He waved back to the girls, all crammed into the one taxi. He was pretty sure Lydia was sat on Erica. He stumbled up the steps to his house and fumbled with his key in the door. Once the key slid into the lock the door flung open.

There stood a very unpleased Derek.

“Hey baby?” Stiles tried, wincing as Derek sniffed and recoiled.

“You stink.”

“Good evening to you too.” Stiles pushed past Derek and stumbled into the hallway. He felt Derek’s hand on his shirt, yanking him up right stopping from him tumble into a fall he hadn't even noticed was happening.

“It’s 4am, stiles.”

“Well, it’s only a good night if you don't know what time it is!” Stiles grinned, falling onto the bottom step when Derek let go. Stiles wriggled around until he was sat on the second to bottom step. “I won a Beyoncé competition.” Stiles grinned.

“Did you now?” Derek folded his arms over his chest. 

“I'VE BEEN DRINKING!”  Stiles shouted in a sort of sing song voice and Derek raised an eyebrow. “I've been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor getting to me.”

“Stiles.” Derek snarled. Stiles stood up, trying to channel his best Beyoncé and swinging his hips.

“I've been drinking.” His voice quieter and lower.

“Stiles’ you aren't and never will be Beyoncé.”  Derek sighed and headed for the couch. Stiles frowned and headed to the kitchen. “Stiles’ what are you doing?”

“None of you business.”

“Jesus. Stiles.”

“Just sit down, asshole!” Derek frowned and sat on the arm of the couch. Stiles fumbled on the side for the open bottle of wine that Erica had opened before. Once his hands clasped around the target he headed back to the front room.  

“Stiles.”

“Shuuuut up.” Stiles sing-songed and cracked open the bottle.

“Stiles.”

“Do you ever listen?” Stiles sighed and dumped the contents of the bottle over Derek’s head. “That’s what you get for saying I'll never be beyonce.” Stiles stomped upstairs. “You're on the couch, asshole!”

 

* * *

 

“Uggghhhhh.” Stiles groaned, turning over expecting to snuggle into Derek’s arm and finding nothing but duvet. Then he remembered. “Shit.”

“I feel you.” Derek’s voice came from the space at the bottom of the bed which Stiles’ legs currently didn’t possess. Stiles sat up slowly,

“Well, I was an asshole.” Stiles winced and Derek smiled softly.

“So was I, as you told me. Many times. And you dumped wine on me.” Derek grinned. “And because I was an asshole, I brought you this.” Derek lifted a tray from beside the bed.

“You got me curly fries?” Stiles smiled back and picked up a fry. “You made curly fries.”

“Yeah. I was a dick; you deserved a night out after the week you've been working.” Derek ran a hand through Stiles’ hair and down to his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch.

“You’re the best. I’m sorry I dumped wine on you.”

“Not about calling me an asshole?” Derek smirked.

“Nah, you deserved that, asshole. You said I'd never be Beyoncé!”

“Well I was wrong; You’ll always be Beyoncé to me.” Derek smiled, looking up and closing the distance between them to kiss Stiles.  “You may be Beyoncé, but Jesus your breath doesn't half stink.”

“You're so sweet.” Stiles grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
